


Youth in progress

by Acaylin



Series: Our life in progress [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaylin/pseuds/Acaylin
Summary: A story between two friends from their childhood to their adulthood.Two different paths, that will hopefully lead to one.Life is a rollercoaster, so let's enjoy the ridewhat the hell is this cheesy summary. please forgive me, when my brain comes up with better summary, I'll edit this
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Our life in progress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124282
Kudos: 1





	Youth in progress

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, I did it. I really just uploaded my first fic.  
> This is a little introduction because I just wanna let you know something about me before the whole story starts. I’m no writer and I did this because it has been on my bucket list for so long. 
> 
> So please forgive me some grammar typos, mistakes and my completely inexperienced writing skills. I’ve never written a fanfiction in my life, but I’ve wanted to try it for so long. I had this scenario in my head for so long now. I’m doing this as a hobby and who knows, maybe I’ll write something more. I will really appreciate critique comments, I will try to learn from my mistakes, edit the chapters and will surely love to listen to your advice and tips.
> 
> I’m truly sorry, if sometimes I mix up the tenses, or the pacing seems kind of out of place, confusions in transitions. Please bear with me! (English is not my mother language, but I’m fairly confident with it)  
> Now something to the story, I believe you’ve clicked on this, because you’re interested in IWAOI. I have the outline of the story and I know how I want it to end, what I want in the story. It will be a looong story and I’m not sure yet how many chapters it will have and I don’t want to give out too many spoilers. I will be updating the tags as the story progresses. There will be characters from canon Haikyuu, but also some original characters.

It was a summer 2005, when a family in Iwate was saying goodbye to their long time house. The Iwaizumi household is packing their last stuff, before fetching their son.

“Can’t believe the house was this big, now there’s nothing in here.” sighs Kaya Iwaizumi “tell Matsukawas to make sure, Hajime gets ready by 6 PM.”

“Yeah dear, already done. Let’s go distribute these last milk bread to neighbours.” Itsuki Iwaizumi is heard from the kitchen.

  


Hajime’s dad has been offered a job, with a better position in Miyagi, so they have to move. It was hard telling their 10-year-old son, they will have to leave the city, where he grew up and spent most of his childhood. 

  


They chat away the afternoon with neighbours before finally bidding their goodbyes. Surely this place will be missed, but who knows what these new changes might bring.

  


***

Hajime is playing volleyball with Issei, in the garden. Spending his precious last hours with his childhood best friend.

Issei catches the ball and speaks after the long fun day “You know Haji, I’m gonna miss you. But we can totally keep in touch and my parents told me, we’re gonna visit you a lot. We'll meet again in a week anyway. You housewarming party, right?” He winks at his best friend.

  


“I know, I’m really happy for my dad too, but I just wish I didn’t have to leave here. Hopefully I will get along with the new friends. My parents apparently have old friends from college there, with a kid around the same age. Might replace you.” Hajime teases Issei, though the sadness is evident on his face.

  


He gets a punch on his arm by Issei “Not happening, I’m engraving myself to be your BFF. Actually I brought something today, to make us official brothers.” 

Hajime stares at him confused “What exactly did you bring? Adoption papers?”

Issei runs to his bag to pull up a cup and ..…“SAKE?? How did you even get it?”

The curly haired boy snickers “I’m a master of stealth. Here is your cup, here’s mine. If we drink from the same cup, we become bros!” He holds up the filled cup with the alcohol.

Hajime beams at it, his mouth goes WOW, before taking the cup from Issei and drinks his half. “EWW that’s so weird, how can parents drink this?!”

  


***

_in Miyagi_

  


“Tooru if you don’t get in the car ASAP, I’m throwing your signed shirt into a washing machine!”

“Geez, I get it Aiko! Let me just get my stuff from Makki’s room!” a chocolate brown haired boy runs back into his best friend’s house.

  


The Oikawa siblings are already coming late to the housewarming party, because someone forgot to pick up her little brother.

“Bye Makki! See you tomorrow at the gym!” Tooru waves at his light-pink haired friend, with whom he just spent the whole day playing volleyball.

  


“Just get lost already! Let me have a peaceful afternoon without you and your volleyball filled mind.” Makki says as he gives a polite bow to the sister in the car.

  


“Bye Takehiro and thank you for dealing with my lil brother. He can be a pain. Have a nice rest day. He’s not letting you off tomorrow.” smiles Aiko from the car to Makki, while rushing Tooru to buckle up already.

  


_in the car_

  


“Hello Takeru, can you say my name already? Sis do you teach him my name? And you Hiroji? I can’t trust you with the job, teaching your son my name. I hope you both don’t forget I’m Takeru’s one and only uncle.” Tooru interrogates, while he plays with his 3-year-old nephew in his seat. 

  


“Towu, Toolu, Toooo… I like ball” little Takeru points at the volleyball that Tooru is holding in his arms.

  


“Oh hello to you too Tooru.” Hiroji chuckles, his wife’s brother has always been informal to him, but he doesn’t really mind. He cherishes Oikawa’s family very much. At least until they start fighting like cats. Then he rather goes to different room. “Don’t you worry about, Takeru has been wanting to meet you for long, he kept repeating your name and even managed to say it correctly once.” Tooru beams at those words. His nephew already said his name? Why doesn’t he have a video of that?

  


Just as if Aiko was reading his mind “Oh dear please don’t tell him that. He’s gonna start pestering me about taking video, everytime Take starts talking.” She turns to the backseat “Right my baby? We don’t want mommy to shove a camera into your face everytime you talk, right?” Aiko switches to baby language and Take just starts laughing, everytime his mommy talks to him like that.

  


“Hmm, and what’s wrong with that? I just want my nephew to boast about me, when he goes to his kindergarten friends. You two adult-poopers just drink wine and drive. Nothing exciting about that” Tooru retorts  
  
Both adults chuckle “wish life was easy like that” they whispers to each other.

“Well, we’re here. Parents are already inside. Tooru, remember to behave and be kind to the fellow kids. They’re new here, got it?”

  


“Understood!”

  


_at the housewarming-party_

  


“Hajime, could you please bring us more bread from the oven? Oh and new friends are coming over, so please go open the door.” Hajime’s mom says to her son, while the adults catch up with each other.

  


“It’s been a really long time, last time, Hajime was a little boy, who couldn’t even walk properly yet. How time flies. I guess they will need reintroductions with Tooru. I don’t think they’ll remember how they used to poke each other's cheeks in the crib. And- (adult talks continues)” 

  


The late-comers finally arrive and greet the Iwaizumis politely. Of course everyone’s attention is on the little boy Takeru, who wasn’t born, when they last met. 

“Oh my Aiko, how you’ve grown. I hope Hiroji is taking good care of you both. Lucky you, Hanna and Yuuto, you’re grandparents already.” Kaya (Hajime’s mom) laughs as she offers Takeru her homemade milk bread, who takes it without hesitation.

  


“Hello, my name is Oikawa Tooru! This is my nephew. Can I please have some too?” a ten-year old soon 11, confidently stood in front of his sister, while giving his brightest smile to the kind lady, because those milk bread smell just amazing.

  


“Tooru! Where are your manners? I thought I told you-” before Aiko could continue, she was interrupted. “Oho and who do we have here? Isn’t this the feisty setter?” smiles the older lady, “well I’m sure you’re totally gonna enjoy the fresh batch. Haji?! Can you please bring the trays here? Also call Issei, I want you to meet someone.”

  


“Yes yes, we’re coming!” Two dark haired boys come running over, hands full of still steaming buns.

  


“Hi, I’m Tooru. Wanna be friends? Can I please have the bread?” the minute-silence in the room is interrupted by the laughter of the parents. The bluntness and straightforwardness from Tooru make the adults smile fondly. Mattsukawas are the first to finally compose a comprehensible sentences “I guess you don’t have to be afraid about Haji feeling alone here. They’re instantly friends.” They all look at the young kids, already retreating to the kitchen, stuffing their mouths and speaking together as if they always knew each other.

  


Itsuki Iwaizumi looks at his son, apparent relief is shown on his face, as he’s glad his son is doing well adjusting. He was worried that Haji was just holding it in. He was always the kind kid, who tries to be strong and understanding. But with the situation unfolding in front of him, he assures himself, he doesn’t need to worry anymore.

“Now that the kids are away, it’s time for the adults to have their reunion fun time!” He exclaims, “thank you all for coming and for all the nice gifts, but I’m more happy to see all familiar faces from my uni days. Let’s have a toast to future in Miyagi!”

  
  


**EXTRA:**   
  
“Dear? Why is the sake bottle opened and half empty? Didn’t we just buy it?” the question resonates in the Mattsukawa’s home. 

“Oh my, I have no idea. I didn’t use it for anything yet. Don’t tell me that someone drank it in the shop?” Issei’s mom has a horrified face.

  


But before they can wonder more, Issei flies the staircase down, screaming “mooommy!!! I’m hungry! I will set the table! Oh what’s this. Sake? Did you already drink, papa? Didn’t you just buy it the other day?” Issei speed-talks as he sets the table. 

  


“Haha, a growing boy indeed. We're having-... Wait- did you just call me papa?” “And me mommy?” “Issei, what did you do? You don’t call us like that unless you’re in trouble?”

“Hmmm that smells delicious, I’m starving.” Issei averts his eyes.

“That’s boiling water with salt, honey. Now spill, before the water spills on certain someone.”

  


Issei gulps “Ehhh…. see you next chapter!” winks

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I will try to reply to every comment and all kudos are appreciated.
> 
> I don't have a regular schedule for this. So this will be uploaded, when I'm satisfied with at least 2 chapters ahead.  
> Maybe little introduction:
> 
> Oikawa Hanna (mom)+ Yuuto (dad)= just best parents out there, wild energy, super supportive  
> Oikawa Aiko - Tooru's sister  
> Hiroji (surname pending) - the cool husband  
> Oikawa Takeru - their son
> 
> Iwaizumi Kaya (mom)+Itsuki (dad)= also very supportive, busy ppl, can be wild sometimes (especially karaoke)  
> Hajime is an only child.


End file.
